


Snow Sunset

by kaige68



Series: Regret [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Picture of the week](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/51241.html). This is RPS.

He threw himself into his work. Not answering questions about his behavior. He simply barrelled through. Forcing himself to check his phone once a day. Facing the disappointment once every twenty-four hours.

From his hotel room he watched the sun set over the snow, trees, mountains. Gave himself a moment to be grateful that he still had it in him to appreciate beauty.

Then he hit the buttons, listened to his one message.

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I shoulda stayed and talked it out. I’ve missed you being there for me, shoulda been there for you. Jackass._


End file.
